Dr Sexy
by fangirlandwriter
Summary: Inspired by Supernatural season 14 episode 12 "Prophet and Loss"


You were startled at the sight of Cas as he opened the door to the hospital room. You'd gotten so used to seeing him in his usual attire of tan trench coat and dark blue tie that any other outfit he wore was completely jarring to you. The white lab coat he wore as a disguise brought out the distinguishing features of his vessel-the body that was entirely his now- that had been described in many a fanfiction before. And his hair was still perfect as ever.

"Mr. Winchester, and the other Mr. Winchester," he said, glancing between Sam and Dean. Then, turning to you, he added, "And Ms. Winchester as well."

You didn't say anything, just stared at him, wide-eyed, and he winked at you slyly, trusting you to keep up this charade.

You stood by as Sam and Dean responded with a cursory, almost playful, "Doctor," one after the other, as you did your best not to laugh. In fact, you almost did laugh, but managed to quickly turn it into a cough, covering your mouth with your arm for good measure.

What happened in the hospital room was a blur; you responded automatically when you were addressed, but all your concentration went towards Cas. His conversation with Dean, before your brothers left, apparently ended up being too much of a disappointment to some fans who had anticipated it. (Though there were endless amounts of alternate universes where it could've happened anyway.)

After the four of you finished your business with Donatello, you trailed behind Cas out of the hospital, in time to sense that Sam and Dean had just had one of their BM moments, as Marie had called it years ago. But neither you nor Cas chose to remark upon it, leaving whatever it was to simmer between your brothers.

"Let's go home," Dean announced, and so you did.

That night, Cas appeared in the hallway just outside your room, his normal outfit back in place. You paused the music you were listening to, looked up from your phone, and took off your headphones.

"Cas," you said in surprise. At least he hadn't startled you by flaunting his angelic tendency to appear out of thin air, the way he would have back when he'd first met you. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. Did I interrupt you, Y/N?" he asked. "You had your AirPods in and I assumed you couldn't hear me."

"No," you replied, frowning. "You didn't interrupt me. I'm always glad for your company, Cas. You should know that by now."

"I'm sensing disappointment all the same," Cas observed, walking the rest of the way into your room. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I would tell you if you did," you said. Your relationship, not so hidden from the brothers, was built upon trust, honesty, and communication, after all.

"Then what is it, honeybee?" Cas asked persistently. He wanted so badly to make sure that everything was right between the two of you.

You set your phone down on the nightstand beside your bed, next to your headphones. "I've been thinking. I want to try something a little different tonight with you." You gulped, wary of how he would take your request.

"This..." Cas said, sweeping a hand over his body. "Does this mean you don't find me pleasing? That was not my impression the last time we-"

"Cas, of course I find you pleasing," you cut in, blushing furiously. "It's just that..."

The more intimate nature of your relationship was one that Dean, and Sam, but mostly Dean, griped about on a regular basis. "Keep it need-to-know, sweetheart," he'd told you once. And you figured you would, starting now.

How would you explain it to him in a way he would understand? You didn't have to think for too long before you had your answer.

"You remember the pizza man?" You asked. When Cas nodded enthusiastically, you continued. "Of course you do. I meant something like that, but...with your disguise from earlier today."

"Anything for you, honeybee," Cas admonished, to your delight. Was that a note of excitement you detected in his voice?

With a snap of his fingers, Cas was wearing the doctor's outfit again, and you were close to swooning. "Was this what you had in mind?" he asked.

You smirked. "That's more like it." Then, blurting out the first thing that came to mind, "Dr. Novak," you teased, using his alias from earlier.

Cas strode forward eagerly until he was in front of you; you were still sitting on your bed, putting him at an unfair height advantage over you, even more so than usual.

"Say that again," he commanded, leaning towards you. "But say what you intended to say this time."

Suddenly, you were in his arms, facing him, a surprised expression on your face

You didn't hesitate to meet his demands.

"Dr. Sexy," you amended, meeting him the rest of the way and mumbling against his lips.

Another snap of Cas's fingers as he began kissing you deeper, and your door shut behind him as the two of you fell back onto the bed.


End file.
